mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:18tanzc/18tanzc's Super Store
Archive 1 Place your orders from my store Here! 2 Gypsum I want 2 gypsum please, 100 clicks. I'll try to click whenever I can (:P), tell me where to click and I'll try to finish as soon as possible. :) Codyn329 (talk) 18:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I can't sell you the gypsum untill you finish the rest of the clicks for the auction (150 Clicks) Once you finish those, I will accept your order. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 20:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Aw.. :( :P I'll go finish... Codyn329 (talk) 21:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I know. I wanted to sell you them, but in order to keep my stuff organized (And to keep you another 100 clicks in debt :P) I couldn't sell them yet. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:30, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Secret Message Happy birthday.TakuaJr (talk) 00:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) What? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 01:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) 4 Tires i would like to order 4 tires, please. Where do you want the clicks? liaet487 (Talk) MLN 23:12, 3 May, 2012 (UTC) That will be 20 licks please. put them on my Light worm. BTW, I have accepted your FR. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks liaet487 (Talk) MLN 00:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Clicks paid, send me the item please liaet487 (Talk) MLN 00:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Items Sent! Please come again soon! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! Elemental Earth I whould like 1 elemental earth. My wiki name is toa code but on MLN im Deathblox45 Toa code (talk) 13:48, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Deathblox45 ok, Please send me and FR and click 2 times to my Light worm. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) i 5 Solar Power Cells I would like to order 5 solar power cells please Liaet 487(talk) MLN 16:07, 6 May, 2012 (UTC) Sure! 5 clicks to LW! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 03:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, clicks paid, send the items please Liaet 487(talk) MLN 15:13, 7 May, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Items sent! Thanks for your order and come back son! :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 03:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) 10 Dino scales I would like to order 10 dino scales, please.Btw, I have reached rank 4 and have my own store(Not approved yet, please edit the shopnav template to have my store in it).Liaet487 Talk Click Market MLN 4:03, 9 May, 2012 (UTC) Hey Liaet487, My name is LegoStefan24. I am an active user on this wiki who also has a store isnt approved yet. 18tanzc told me that unapproved stores cannot be on the shopnav template. Just thought that I'd let you know. 22:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ooo, Thanks for the info, LegoStefan24. Liaet487 Talk Click Market MLN 12:28, May 9, 2012 No problem! If you need anything else, contact me here. 23:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) LS24's Rank 8 Item Order Hey 18tanzc, can I buy 10 House of Gauntlets Banners and 10 House of Mantles Banners? That's 120 Clicks. Thanks! 19:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) yep! 75 to my light worm for today, then 45 on my light worm tomorrow k? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN Ok. Can I just do them all today??? 23:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) 75 done yesterday please confirm that you want me to click 45 times today. 21:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) confirmed and ready. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 13:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! 20:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ok! Items sent! :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 23:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thornaxes Hi, it's LCF119. I'll order 10 thornax. Where should I put the clicks? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:23, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Are you still here? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, he's still here. He just checks less often. 01:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, I just got back from outdoor school, and i was really tired yesterday, so i didnt check. Anyway, 10 thornax are 10 clicks. put them on my LW plz. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I have clicked! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) P.S., what will you give for ancient spear part 2? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Where is my 10 thornax I already paid for? :P Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 01:02, June 12, 2012 (UTC) sorry, ls24 is right, i am checking less often. :P I just sent them! As for the part, i will give you either 17 clicks each or items equal to its price. see my item trade section of my store for more details. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 14:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) For the spear frag i'll take 3 phantom orchids, 10 fairy dust, and 3 nails. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 14:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Rough Gems Hi, I would like 2 rough diamonds, 1 rough ruby, and 1 rough sapphire for 2 ancient spears.Naiansa (talk) 14:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello?Naiansa (talk) 14:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ancient scroll I need an anceint scroll and nobody has a jungle adventure module My lego account is legoknight3275 i need an acient scroll for 3 clicks